Laser beam welding (LBW) is a welding technique used to join multiple pieces of metal through the use of a laser. The beam provides a concentrated heat source, allowing for narrow, deep welds and high welding rates. The process is frequently used in high volume applications, such as in the automotive industry.
Van Blarigan et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,658 describe a system for welding a workpiece along a predetermined weld line that may be of irregular shape, which includes the step of forming a lip on the workpiece to extend parallel to the weld line (or axial, relative to the welding rotation axis), and moving the workpiece by engaging the lip between a pair of rotatable members. Rotation of one of the members at a constant speed causes the workpiece to move so that all points on the weld line sequentially pass a fixed point in space at a constant speed, so that a laser welding beam can be directed at that fixed point to form a weld along the weld line. The workpiece can include a reusable jig forming the lip, and with the jig constructed to detachably hold the parts to be welded at a position wherein the weld line of the parts extends parallel to the lip on the jig.